wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Luna
she now belongs to essence <3 Luna belongs to Frosty, but for now she's an open OC which is free for anyone to use without any necessary permission. You may feature her in stories, mention her in your character bios and etc. without asking. However, despite this being a public page/character, '''anything on this page is not to be edited', including spelling and grammar mistakes. I would appreciate it if you let me know whenever she has been used, but this is not necessary. '' Luna is a mysterious dragon with no specific tribe. Very few have actually seen her - some might even claim that she's not real, but she very much is. When you are lucky enough to see her, she can take either of her two forms: the standard Luna, or the more... edgy Eclipse, depending on your own situation when you encounter her. |-|Luna= Description When you do see her, this is how Luna will look like most of the time, although she can will herself to be anything. This is her normal form, and you will consider yourself lucky if you see her in this state - that is, if you ever see her at all. Luna is a very strange looking dragoness - unsurprisingly since almost no one will ever see her in their lifetime. She has a slender and thin build, with a body that seems to be constantly flickering. Sometimes, it appears that she is dissipating into mist, while sometimes she looks like an ethereal being caught in between worlds. When she does materialize, however, she has been described to be quite beautiful. She doesn't have a discernible scale pattern, but her entire body is a soft sky blue, with deeper shades lining the edges of her wings. She has a silvery pale blue mane that is even lighter than her main body color, which runs down the side of her neck. She has a pair of long ears. Her underbelly appears to be glimmering with a faint shade of azure. Luna's eyes are a sharp teal, which seems to pierce through another dragon's soul, way past their defenses. Her wings also seem to be oddly glimmering. Luna is not made out of anything - if anyone reaches out to touch her, their claws will pass through empty air. You can only feel her physically if she decides to touch you voluntarily. Her size also depends on who she is encountering and what is she showing to the lost soul. Personality Given that it's Luna's good side, you can expect the dragoness to be very understanding to a weary soul trapped in the deepest of dreams. You're not wrong. Luna does possess an otherworldly sense of intuition and empathy. She almost always knows exactly what you're thinking, what you're about to do, and what bothers you the most. Luna's job in the dream world is to guide you back on your tracks. She will offer you constructive advice or give you insight into possible solutions, allowing you to regain your focus on the path before you. Be lucky that you didn't see her as Eclipse - this version of Luna is the one you wish to meet. She has to be a little blunt sometimes to do her job, but she means well. In the brief period you meet her, she will not wish any harm upon you. In her normal mode, she is calm and will offer you an listening ear, even if she usually already knows your problems. She is also careful to not upset more emotionally fragile individuals. No matter how helpful she is, Luna doesn't solve your problems. No, the decision is still yours to make. She'll guide you as best as she can, but she ultimately has no control over you. Be wary of turning away her advice though - she is incredibly wise and she only wants the best for you. The worst that can happen is either misfortune you bring to yourself in real life, or possibly encountering her Eclipse form the next time you fall asleep. The dragoness does have some odd quirks, though. If you ask her irrelevant questions, she would not respond and would either push you back on track herself or wait for you to catch up to the real issue. When around her, your dreamscape may alter with her emotions. She seems to know exactly when you need comfort, and she would gently place her wing on you, or lift your chin with a claw. It is only then that you would feel her presence, a cold but soothing feeling over your scales. Luna is calm in this form and shows little to no emotion, even when she is talking about issues you find appalling. It appears that she genuinely wishes to help you, but neither does she want to get too involved with your business, and neither does she want to remember nor reconnect with you. Some say that she doesn't even remember who she encounters, but no one could ever prove that, since her very existence is a mystery. It is true that she tries to stay neutral on all occasions though. Her Appearance |-|Eclipse= Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons